1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a food bar bound by marshmallow having emulsified fat therein.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The basic process for the production of marshmallow as it is known today was first shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,600,569 to E. T. Oakes in 1952. This invention was the first showing of the injection of gas into a marshmallow mix to cause it to puff upon release of gas pressure. Since that time, many patents have issued showing different additions to marshmallows to provide different flavoring or other features. While U.S. Pat No. 3,684,528 showed the inclusion of non-fat milk solids into a marshmallow, it showed the mixing thereof with other materials such as salt, sugar, and vanilla concentrate.
The inclusion of fats in marshmallows is not a new or novel idea. U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,012 discusses thoroughly the inclusion of fats in marshmallows with the fats in this case being cocoa butter fat. The inclusion of emulsified fats in marshmallows is also not new. Numerous teachings have shown the inclusion in marshmallow of small amounts of emulsified fats. It has not been shown, however, that emulsified fats can be added to marshmallow along with addition of other fatty materials. The reason for this is that a marshmallow is a water emulsion which is readily broken by inclusion therein of significant amounts of fat. If fats are added in two or three different major ingredients, then the whipping properties of the marshmallow are totally destroyed and a marshmallow product is thereby not produced.
It has not heretofore been shown that protein of reduced water binding capability has been added to high fat containing marshmallow made from non-reducing sugars. While it may well be that the prior art includes the introduction of fats into marshmallows along with other proteins such as casein, there has been no showing of: first, a protein of reduced water binding capability being included independently of the fat therein; and, second, the inclusion of significant amounts of emulsified fats therein.
In the present invention, two independent fat or fat-containing materials may be included in the marshmallow. First, rather substantial amounts of emulsified fats are included in the marshmallow. Fat coated protein, i.e. fat coated casein, coated independently of the emulsified fat, is also included within the marshmallow. There has not been any showing, in prior marshmallow production, of the inclusion of such ingredients in this combination within a marshmallow product.